brokenswordfandomcom-20200213-history
Karzac
__FORCETOC__ Karzac is the main antagonist in Broken Sword II: The Smoking Mirror. He is the leader of a force bent on destroying the three Mayan Obsidian Stones and bringing Tezcatlipoca back to the world. At the start of the game he orders Pablo and Titipoco to kidnap Nico and kill George in Professor Oubier's House. 'Personality' 'Broken Sword: The Smoking Mirror' Karzac is first seen in the introduction sequence of the game at the top of the pyramid of Teoculcán, performing a human sacrifice as tribute to Tezcatlipoca. Before the events of the game Karzac is infamous and well-known for smuggling cocaine. However, this illegal activity is being used for another purpose which is to locate the three Mayan animal stones and destroy them. Nico was investigating Karzac, and tries to take a cocaine sample to incriminate him. However, she took the Coyote Stone instead, which causes Karzac to order her kidnap. After being taken to the Condor Transglobal Warehouse, Nicole Collard is interrogated by Karzac while she is gagged on a chair in a secret room in the warehouse. Through exploration and good detective work, George Stobbart discovers that Karzac owns the shipping company Condor Transglobal, which is responsible for the importation of Mayan and Aztec artefacts from Central America to Europe. This company is based in the Marseille Docks, where they have a warehouse and is, for Karzac, his cover in the drug business. With this knowledge he tracks the company down and rescues Nico in timely fashion. Karzac is not seen again until Nico arrives in London to retrieve the Jaguar Stone. This hits a slight snag when Professor Oubier steals the stone and escapes the British Museum with it. After a while Nico manages to catch up with Oubier and tracks him down to the docks on a boat. It is then discovered that Professor Oubier is in Karzac's employ and has been working for him without fully understanding his motives. Karzac gladly shares that he will cast the Jaguar Stone into the sea to prevent the imprisonment of Tezcatlipoca any longer. Tezcatlipoca guided Karzac in his dreams, telling him what he should do. Scoffing at Oubier's scepticism, Karzac goes on to tell the professor that he is no longer needed in his plans and reveals, to the professor's horror, that he killed Oubier's wife and framed him. The killing was done to weaken the professor mentally and physically so that he could be hooked on drugs (which Karzac would supply) and become so reliant on the drug that he would do anything he is told in order to attain a fix. Karzac ends the exchange with a gunshot and walks out of the cabin so he can instruct Pablo to dump Oubier's body. At this point Nico takes the stone but in surprised by Karzac's sudden return as he tries to garrotte her from behind. Nico stabs Karzac in the leg with a dagger and hurriedly leaves the docks under gunfire. Karzac's last appearance is at the centre of the Mayan pyramid in front of the Smoking Mirror which has imprisoned Tezcatlipoca for thousands of years. He performs the ritual to release the demon and offers a blood gift by self-mutilation. However, Tezcatlipoca runs Karzac through with a spear and grins as his flesh melts away from his bones signifying a misunderstanding on Karzac's part. Luckily George, Nico and Titipoco place the three Obsidian Stones into their designated terminals and Tezcatlipoca is blasted back into the mirror by pure magic, sealing him forever. Quotes Category:Characters Category:Antagonist Category:Male Category:Important Character Category:Deceased Category:Broken Sword 2: The Smoking Mirror